Typically, agricultural harvesters are accompanied by a receiver for harvested crops, such as a truck that is driven beside or behind the harvester, or a wagon towed by a truck or tractor. An unloading conveyor or elevator extends from the harvester and is operable during the harvesting operation as it moves along the field for unloading the harvested crops to the accompanying receiver.
Some harvesters, particularly combine harvesters, have an on-board crop carrying capability, such as a large grain tank, so as to not need to be constantly accompanied by a receiver for the harvested crops. Other harvesters have only limited on-board carrying capability and require substantially constant accompaniment by an external receiver or storage device. For instance, sugar cane harvesters have an elongate, upwardly inclined elevator that utilizes one or more circulating chains to convey paddles or other crop carrying elements upwardly along an upwardly facing top span of the elevator, and downwardly along a downwardly facing bottom span of the elevator in an endless loop. Harvested sugar canes are typically cut into shorter billets and then carried by the paddles upwardly along the top span of the elevator and for subsequent discharge from the distal end of the elevator into the accompanying receiver, such as a billet cart.
When an external receiver for a sugarcane harvester is absent or is otherwise not properly positioned relative to the harvester, the unloading elevator must be stopped to prevent the conveyed billets from being discharged onto the ground. This situation can arise under a variety of conditions, such as if the accompanying receiver is full and must leave the harvester to unload. As another example, the receiver may often be a towed wagon that (along with its towing vehicle) defines a larger turning radius that the harvester itself. In such instances, when a turn is being executed at the end of the field, the receiver may not be immediately present for receiving the harvested crops. As a result, the harvester may have to pause operation until the receiver is able to be properly positioned relative to the harvester. In either situation, there is significant loss in the productivity of the harvester.
Accordingly, an improved system and method that allows the harvester to continue harvesting in the absence of an accompanying receiver would be welcomed in the technology.